


A different type of flirting

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Q (James Bond), Protective James Bond, flustered james bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “You’re the opposite of ugly.”Q swears for a moment everyone went quiet before they started pretending they didn’t hear anything at all. In just a second, Bond looks not like the 007 he’s used to watch flirt with anything that moves and becomes a man, a simple man trying to impress someone he likes.***James becomes a flustered mess in front of Q.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282





	A different type of flirting

I’ve made something similar before, but I just love Bond being a mess in front of Q, I hope you all enjoy it.

***

“You’re the opposite of ugly.”

Q swears for a moment everyone went quiet before they started pretending they didn’t hear anything at all. In just a second, Bond looks not like the 007 he’s used to watch flirt with anything that moves and becomes a man, a simple man trying to impress someone he likes.

But the Quartermaster has experience; it’s not possible for a man like him to turn into a nervous mess in front of another. James Bond knows how to flirt, he’s brave and doesn’t get flustered even if he’s about to kiss one of the most beautiful women in the world.

So that has to be some kind of joke; Q narrows his eyes. It’s obvious that “the compliment” was directed to him, there’s no one else close.

“Right,” he says, deciding it’s better to keep working and ignore the way Bond starts blushing.

No, double ohs don’t blush.

“Here’s your gun and your earpiece. Don’t expect anything else. Last time you completely destroyed the equipment I gave you,” Q huffs and even that feels like a routine.

“I didn’t mean to say that,” it seems Bond is determined not to let that awkward interaction be forgotten.

“Of course you didn’t,” Q sighs. It doesn’t surprise him. Now that he thinks about it, 007 has never tried to flirt with him. Q is not sure if that’s because he respects him or simply because he’s not that attractive.

Bond must’ve seen something on his face because he looks like he’s panicking.

“No, I didn’t… Q, you're–”

“I have work to do,” the Quartermaster insists before the agent finally walks away.

***

When it comes to his precious tech Q has excellent reflexes, which is why he manages to catch his laptop before it falls to the ground. Again, everyone is staring because like Q, they know no agent can be clumsy.

Which makes even more weird the fact that it was James Bond the man who bumped into Q’s laptop on accident.

“I’m sorry,” the fact that he actually apologizes and even brings back the equipment in one piece makes the whole thing look suspicious. Bond even starts rubbing the back of his neck before he adds: “You’re very distracting.”

Q frowns at him.

“I wasn’t even talking to you!” He hisses before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anyway… You have to write your report and send it to M.”

“You don’t have to talk to be distracting,” Bond says and Q is not entirely sure what he’s trying to tell him.

Perhaps he’s just trying to make him forget about the report.

“Write your report,” he insists.

***

He’s gotten used to hear all kinds of things while he’s monitoring double ohs, so he doesn’t even flinch when 007’s target starts moaning. In the meantime, he’s trying to see if his new prototype is ready to be included in 002’s equipment when he hears Bond gasp not his target’s name but a letter.

“Q,” he moans and the Quartermaster can’t pretend he heard something else because he’s heard Bond say that so many times before, although never in THAT tone.

Fortunately, the woman under Bond doesn’t notice anything, but Q can’t quite concentrate after that.

Blushing, he orders R to keep monitoring Bond from now on without giving her any explanation.

She seems really amused though.

***

“I had to quit honeypots.”

Why does Bond like to say things like that in front of all of Q-branch? And even worse, Q’s face turns slightly pink because those words bring back memories of what happened… of what Bond _said_. Because he knows it’s about _that_ moment.

“Did you bring back your equipment?” Q’s strategy, perhaps the only one he has when it comes to James Bond is to ignore him.

“I cannot be professional anymore… Not in that particular area at least,” the double oh is getting irritated by Q’s indifference but the Quartermaster doesn’t know what else to do, besides, he’s panicking.

“007…”

“No.” The word startles Q for a moment, not only because of the angry he can hear in it but because suddenly Bond jumps right in front of the Quartermaster. “You can either reject me, insult me or just tell me to fuck off, but you can’t keep pretending you don’t know I have feelings for you!”

Silence. Awkward silence that lasts quite a long time because none of the people in Q-branch want to look away.

There’s also Q; too surprised to do anything and Bond finally realizing that his Quartermaster had absolutely no idea.

“I didn’t… know,” he mumbles and proceeds to grab the agent by the arm to take him to his office. Then, when he closes the door behind them he adds: “You could’ve just asked me out.”

“I thought it was obvious,” Bond says then. “Besides, I couldn’t… I get too flus–You’re different.”

Q takes a step closer and touches the agent’s cheek; Bond closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Try to ask me out,” the Quartermaster insists. “I promise you’ll like the answer.”

A huge smile quirks up James’s lips until his blue eyes are also glimmering with happiness.

He asks Q out and the Quartermaster responds with a kiss that leaves them both wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog---> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
